digimon_arcanafandomcom-20200214-history
Locations
Locations that the tamers are able to explore and call home. Protocol Server A digital server that draws its power on digital cards. It is currently under the threat of over-active firewall and has already lost much of it's former glory. This firewall has made the oceans and skies unable to be traveled by normal means. Many Digimon have become mad unable the appending doom that the firewall brings with no escape and will attack Tamers in the wild for little reason. Those who still have some sense about them as gathered into villages to protect themselves. Default Island Arcana Village A village that has been built in center of the main island around a natural hot springs. A tall tower acts as a beckon to lead outsiders. Fortune Teller Temple A large temple standing in the city that can be seen from all over the Main Island. A guiding point to Tamers who have just arrived to the safety of the city. The entrance is fashioned into a tent in which Taromon happily speaks to Tamers and offers advice. Bunkers Two buildings that stand as housing for the tamers who have made home here. There is a building for the males and females. There are watched over by a black cat digimon, Kuromon. Bath House A relaxed bath house, with a center mixed bath, separate baths for each gender, and even private baths. Ran by WereCabbitmon and the Cabbitmon, they will make sure tamers and digimon are clean and happy. The Fountain A meeting place in the center of the village. Water is run from the new by springs for this center piece. Many people here for its nearby shops. Item Shop A shop that sells items and baked goods. It has a private garden out back is used to grow most of its unique food. The Liollmon and Impmon brothers run the shop as Liollmon takes care of things up front as Impmon runs the bakery in back. Card Shop Tradermon, a champion digimon, runs the Card Shop that buys, sells, and trades digital cards. That is, when it’s open. He seems to go on vacation a lot. Trailmon Station Closed for now. Someday the Trailmon will surely provide travel to the nearby islands. Battle Arena Battle competitions are held here for prizes such as Bits and Cards. Outskirts Back Up Village A village of rebirth protected three rookie holy digimon: Sistermon Blanc, Sistermon Noir, and Lucemon. It is a surrounding lake. Captcha Woods Untamed wilds where digimon have been known to attack tamers without notice. Plant and mammal type digimon are known to have made their home here. Binary Mountains Over baring moutains that as north of Arcana village, there is a pass through to the Bin Isles. Rock, dinosaur, and flying digimon have been know to make their home here and will attack. Bin Isles A group of islands that have been for over pilled with garbage, it has become one. Puppet and slime digimon have been known to make their homes here.